


SWAPPIN’ THE BRaiN

by robotortoise



Category: AI: The Somnium Files (Video Game)
Genre: Body Swap, Bodyswap, Canon Compliant, Comedy, Date is everyone's scapegoat, Drinking, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Gen, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:28:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26576806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robotortoise/pseuds/robotortoise
Summary: “Prove yourself?” Boss asked. “What, are you going to magically give yourself a woman’s body?” She laughed and looked to Date.Date’s eyes darted to the Psync machine.As realization dawned on Boss, she looked to the Psync machine and frowned. “Do you seriously want to swap bodies to prove a point? Are you challenging me to a bet?”
Comments: 10
Kudos: 22





	SWAPPIN’ THE BRaiN

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At Aiba's revival party, Date and Boss swap bodies.

Date woke up and begrudgingly opened his eyes. The light streamed into them and he groaned. He rolled over, figuring Aiba would jump out of her charging port to yell at him to get up. Even on weekends, she still acted as an alarm clock and made sure he didn’t sleep in _too_ much.

“Aiba…” groaned Date. He rubbed his eyes. “What time is it?”

Silence.

Date waited a bit, but there was no response from Aiba. He groaned again as he remembered – Aiba was gone. She’d exploded, sacrificing herself and saving the life of Hitomi, destroying the serial killer Saito in the process.

_Aiba…_

Date almost shed a tear, but he restrained himself. Today was a workday. Probably. Maybe. He couldn’t start it by crying like a baby over his dead partner. Date grimaced and threw the covers off, immediately realizing many, many things were wrong. Firstly, these were not his covers. When he slept, he just used a spare blanket. These were full-on bedsheets.

Secondly? Those weren’t his legs. Smooth, hairless, and shapely, Date stared at them curiously. This was a new development. Why on Earth did his legs look so... attractive? Curiously, he reached for them, but hesitated when he saw his fingers. They looked… off. Almost like they were smaller.

But… No, it couldn’t be. Surely, he was imagining things. Maybe he had drunken escapades last night and got his legs shaven and his fingers and legs contoured. That was something women did, right? Contouring? That certainly sounded correct from what Date knew (which was very little). And by that logic, it wasn’t unreasonable for him to have contoured his body and not remembered it. After all, he had had amnesia before, so maybe he was predispositioned to it. That was probably something that women could do. He wasn’t a woman; how would he know?

Although...

Date did most certainly did not remember having large breasts. Yet there they were, right below his hand. They were contained inside a plain white nightgown, sure, but not only were they there, he could feel them hanging down on his chest. That was… an odd sensation, to say the least.

How the hell did he not notice them before?

 _What the fuck?!_ thought Date. His hands, of course, moved to his chest immediately, and he gave them a hesitant poke. They gave little resistance as he felt his finger sink into them.

Date’s mind raced. How was this possible? How did he grow boobs overnight? Was he cursed by someone -- maybe Ota? Ota seemed like he’d be into witchcraft.

This line of thought seemed incredibly plausible to Date’s current half-awake mind.

Date shook the boobs and grabbed them, disbelieving what was happening. They, of course, jiggled effortlessly, and he _felt it on his chest_. The sensation was unreal, and woke him up from his drowsy state in an instant.

Despite having swapped bodies with Rohan, So, and then swapping _back_ into his own body after five long years inside Saito’s, Date had yet not recovered all his memories -- only a few vital ones. So as far as Date could remember, this was his first experience touching a woman’s chest.

If someone had asked Date, feeling boobs was a pretty important memory to remember. Fortunately, no one had been asking Date that, and Date certainly hadn’t gotten a choice in what he had remembered post swapping back to his own body. So here Date was, feeling boobs for the first time he could remember, on _his own chest_. Sure, there had been that time he’d eaten seaweed off Boss’s body and she off his, but there wasn’t anything sexual about that.

Touching breasts on his own formerly masculine body was a strange sensation, to put it lightly. Date had been expecting more out of breasts, if he was being honest with himself. Really, he’d expected them to be soft like silk, or magical in some form or another – granting wishes or delivering instant orgasms upon the mere touch of a nipple.

Really, boobs just felt like very large, pleasingly soft protruding lumps of fat on his chest. Pleasant to touch and entertainingly jiggly, sure, but Date had been expecting the sensation to blow his _mind_ , and they weren’t doing that. Perhaps, thought Date, the magic spell used to grant him his newfound breasts had been faulty in some manner.

Still, his new boobs _were_ incredibly soft, and he did moan softly at the pleasant sensation, although the moan weirdly excited him. He wasn’t used to his own moans being sexy.

_Moans…_

_Wait!_ thought Date, sitting up quickly. _Moans! One of my memories is returning! I think…_ Date frowned, the sensation of his new boobs bouncing as he sat up immediately destroying any train of thought he may have had. “Damn, almost had something,” he mumbled out loud.

Hold on… That sounded weird. Why did he sound so… _feminine_?

Date tried speaking again to confirm: “Titties.”

Sure enough, the voice that came out was very feminine. Sultry for a woman, yes, but distinctly female. Not only that, but he sounded exactly like…

_Boss._

The gears in Date’s head began to turn, and he immediately searched the room for a mirror. In a moment, he found one covered up with a sheet, so he ran over to the mirror. His new large breasts bounced along with him, and the sensation - while kind of hot - was also kind of uncomfortable.

There was a sheet over the mirror. Why the hell was there a sheet over the mirror?! _That defeats the entire point of a mirror!_ thought Date, pulling the sheet off the mirror onto the floor where it belonged. What he saw in the mirror made him gasp -- for instead of himself, he saw Boss.

In the mirror stood Boss, clad in just a tank top with a white nightgown on. Date instinctively salivated a little, and it was just a bit strange seeing Boss’s face staring back at him, also drooling. Seeing a gorgeous woman drooling back at him in the mirror _was_ ridiculously hot, however.

“Craaaaaap,” Date moaned in Boss’s feminine, yet seductive drawl. “What the hell is Boss going to think of this?!” As he said that, he grabbed his right boob with his left hand, massaging it gently. “When in Rome…” Date grew a half-grin, giggling girlishly.

He searched his pockets for a phone, coming up empty handed. It was then that he was struck with the realization that – duh - Boss would not keep her phone on her _while she slept_.

A phone ringing suddenly broke the awkward silence between Date and the very horny, drooling, loosely clothed Boss in the mirror that was now fondling her own ass.

“Hey!” said Date. “Stop ringing at me!”

Realizing that he should probably answer the cell phone, Date stopped fondling Boss’s body for a singular moment and searched for the phone.

The device sat on the nightstand next to him **.** Date immediately fumbled for it, his current body’s weird center of gravity throwing him off immensely, his chest still swinging around. Unsure of how to use it, he managed to press the phone icon, and it answered immediately. Surprisingly, it was not Boss on the phone, but instead Aiba.

Aiba’s face staring at him reminded him that she was not, in fact, dead. And she did not look very happy.

“Date,” said Aiba slowly, glaring at him. “I’m glad you’re OK. Do you know where you are?”

Date hadn’t paid it much thought, as he’d been preoccupied with big boobs, but now he was curious. He scanned the room.

The large queen bed inside the room signified it was a bedroom. Posters of boy bands and men on fancy motorcycles in various stages of undress hung on the walls. The large mirror hung on the wall, towards the bed. Multiple large LED lamps and a life-size cardboard cutout of some pretty boy band member finished the room’s decor.

Oh, and laundry was strewn about everywhere… including women’s underwear.

“Boss’s house,” Date replied, his face a goofy grin, staring at the bras giddily.

Aiba sighed. “Good. I feared you’d gone off somewhere on your own. I can’t be there to look after you when you’re like this.”

“What do you mean by ‘this?’ Is there something wrong with me?”

“Well, you haven’t stopped touching your chest since we started this conversation. So… yes. I would certainly say so.”

Date stopped grabbing his breasts for a moment. He stared at Aiba, who raised an eyebrow at him. “Yeah, well… If you had a body like mine, you wouldn’t stop touching yourself, either!” He continued to fondle his breasts, grinning foolishly.

“That is _not_ your body!” exclaimed Aiba. “And I _can_ have a body like… _that_ , as mine is simulated and I can choose my appearance. I just prefer this one.”

“Somehow, I don’t quite believe you,” replied Date. 

Aiba sighed. “Date, do you recall exactly why you are presently inside Shizue Kuranushi’s body?”

“Shizue... Who?”

“Boss.”

“Boss has a name?”

“Date, please try and think. Why would you be inside Boss?”

“Don’t say it like that.”

“Just _think_. What can you remember from last night?”

Date frowned, wracking his (Boss’s?!) brain to try and recall any memories of why the hell he was hot now. He could remember Aiba’s resurrection, a strangely well-coordinated, possibly hallucinogenic dance number, and then… some sort of party? Strangely, he also recalled Aiba drunk. Could an AI get drunk?

No, that couldn’t be right.

“I remember that you resurrected through the Wadjet System and then there was a very well-coordinated musical number with you and Iris leading. Then I remember there was some sort of… party, I think? And I remember _you_ acting drunk.” Date frowned. “You know, the more I say out loud, the more it sounds like I’m sick. Can you check my temperature? Have I been drugged?”

“I cannot check your temperature, as I am not currently in Boss’s body. I very much doubt you have been drugged.”

“Stop _saying_ it like that!”

“It is an objectively correct statement. And unless you developed a fever in the past twelve hours, you do not have a high temperature.”

“For some reason, all of that actually happening makes it even weirder.” He paused. “Wait, did Hitomi dance with her bad arm?”

“I have recordings from last night. Would you like to see them?”

“Hit me.”

* * *

The footage was filmed from Date’s perspective, so Date saw his own hand in the recording. It wasn’t anything he wasn’t used to.

In the recording, Boss, Ota, Iris, and of course Date stood around a table situated in the ABIS Psync room. Five bottles of medium grade red and white wines were located on the table, and a large ice chest sat towards the ABIS lockers.

Each partier, save Iris (who was under Japan’s legal drinking age) held a filled wine glass. They all clinked their wine glasses together.

“To Aiba!” said Boss enthusiastically.

“To Aiba!” the others repeated, downing their glasses. Iris frowned.

Everyone looked to Date.

“Aiba,” Boss said, “are you going to show yourself using the new projector that was installed?”

“Sure,” said Aiba. Immediately, the ‘human’ form of Aiba was visible, as if she were really there. She walked over to the table with the wine on it and waved. Everyone clapped politely.

“This is incredible!” said Ota. “You’re all transparent!” Before Aiba had time to react, he put his hand through her stomach and pulled it out. His hand, of course, went through cleanly.

“H-hey, w-watch it, Ota!” said Aiba, giggling. “T-that tickles!”

“It’s good to see you again, Aiba,” said Boss. She smiled warmly. “And in that form, too. I don’t think I’ve seen you like that save for inside of Somniums.”

“It’s good to _be_ back,” replied Aiba. “I have missed you all.”

“Hey, Aiba,” said Iris. “Can you drink with us? Date is being a jerk and isn’t allowing me to drink…”

“You’re 19!” said Date. “You’re underaged! I’m _literally_ a police officer!”

“…so can you drink in my place?” she continued. “I want to see what a robot does drunk!”

“I am not a robot,” said Aiba. “I am an artificial intelligence. And I cannot drink… unfortunately.” She sighed. “That elephant _was_ quite good.”

“Elephant?” asked Ota.

“What’s the difference between a robot an AI?” asked Iris. “They seem like the same thing to me.”

“Well,” said Aiba, “robots generally are tangible, meaning you can touch them. But an AI is intangible. You can’t touch me.”

Iris frowned. “But aren’t you inside Date’s eye? And you have that little squishy form that comes out every so often, right? I’m pretty sure I’ve seen you pick up a barrel as a little blob.”

“…Hm. I did not think about it like that. I suppose by my own definition, then I would be both an AI _and_ a robot."

“Well, what are we all waiting for?” asked Boss. She used an automatic wine opener to pop the cork off another bottle of wine. “The cooler over there is _filled_ with wine. I spared no expense. Well, except on the wine. It’s not top-shelf, but it’s pretty close!”

“Are you sure this is a good idea, Boss?” asked Date, looking at the cooler. It had so many bottles of wine inside it that he couldn’t see any ice. Was there even a point to having a cooler, then? “How will we get home?”

“Of course it’s a bad idea!” Boss grinned, raising a glass of wine and putting it to her lips. “That’s what makes it a party, Date.” Boss laughed.

“How will we get home?”

“I can call you all a cab when the need arises,” offered Aiba. “Although I should probably conserve battery life and stop projecting my humanoid form. Projecting myself uses quite a bit of battery, much like the flashlight feature on your cell phones.”

“Nooo!” Iris protested, pouting. “This is _your_ party. You can’t just leave.”

“I will not be leaving. I will be with you all, although I’ll be inside Date’s eye socket. Is that okay?”

“That’s no fun!” said Ota. “Come on, isn’t there anything else you can do? Can’t you dim the projection’s brightness or something? Don’t go!”

“I can’t do that, but I _could_ enter power saving mode. But my processor would be capped to roughly 35% of its original speed. Do I have the approval to do that?” She looked to Date, tilting her head.

“Well…” Date shrugged. “I really don’t see why you’d need to be smart during a party. It is your party, after all. As long as you can call a cab after.”

Aiba smiled. “Power saving mode has been enabled.” She slouched over, a big grin quickly growing on her holographic face. “Let’s paaaarty!”

* * *

**Three hours and many, _many_ bottles of wine later…**

* * *

“And then we didn’t even have sex!” exclaimed Boss, slouched over in a chair, drinking straight from a bottle of wine and ranting to Iris, Ota, and Aiba, who were all quite enthralled in the conversation. “When we were finished eating food _off of each other’s bodies,_ Date just wiped his body off with a towel and said,” she mimicked his voice as best she could – “’That was a lot of fun, Boss. Thanks for the wine and food!’ And then he got up, put his clothes back on, and left the office!” She threw her hands in the air exasperatedly. “Really, how much more blatant could I be? Date is always _so_ horny, yet he doesn’t know the first thing about sex or women!” She turned to Date. “No offense intended.”

Date crossed his arms. “Only a little taken.”

“Good.” Boss turned back to the group and took another swig from the bottle. “Aiba, I’m guessing you have _plenty_ of Date stories.”

Aiba scoffed. “Exabytes. In fact, I have a few that even Date doesn’t remember.” She grinned and looked to Date, who looked at her curiously. “Do you remember my form before this?”

“You mean your blob form?” asked Date.

“No. My Somnium form -- before I took on the shape you see before you.”

Frowning, Date said, “I can’t say I do. What did it look like? Can you show me?”

“I could show you, but I won’t. The form you don’t remember was one that I test trialed inside a dream. As it was your dream, you do not remember it. I confirmed this when you woke up.”

“Well, can you show me? Now I really want to know!”

“My form was almost the same, although I was…” Aiba hesitated. “More curvaceous.”

Date raised an eyebrow.

“However,” Aiba sighed, “that proved to be problematic when trying to fit through tight spaces inside the Somniums.”

“Why are you telling me this now?!” asked Date. “Now I can’t stop thinking about it!”

Aiba cackled. “Exactly! And do you want to know the other reason I didn’t keep that form?”

Date shook his head.

“Because you couldn’t _focus_ , Date! You kept murmuring about my ‘large breasts’ and we ran well past six minutes in the dream! If that had been a real Somnium, you would have swapped bodies with the subject!”

“Aiba… once had boobs?” Date asked quietly. He cradled his head in his hands. “To think of what I’ve missed out on all these years… I could have seen Aiba with boobs!”

“Boobs aren’t that great anyway,” said Iris. “Not on your own body.”

“Oh, I disagree,” said Boss. “I’d say Date thinks your boobs are quite great.”

Iris tittered. Ota glared at Boss. Date’s cheeks turned red.

“However, I think you should trust Iris on this,” Boss continued. “Breasts are only enthralling on someone else. On yourself they’re a hassle. It’s totally fine for you to like them, though. We’re just teasing, Date.”

Date stayed silent; his eyes were locked on Boss.

Boss frowned -- Date wasn’t looking at her face. As soon as she realized, she rolled her eyes. “Date! Seriously?”

“What?!” cried Date, his eyes shooting upwards. “I can’t help it! You were talking about them, and they’re so big and they’re right there!”

Iris snickered.

Aiba grinned. “Thank you, Date. My point has been proven.”

“Hey, Date,” said Ota. “Aren’t you dating Iris’s mom? Why are you still…” He frowned, trying to think of the right words. “Um, why do you act like you’ve never had sex? Aren’t you and Iris’s mom both adults?”

“Hitomi and I are taking things slow. I really care for her, and I… don’t want to mess it up,” said Date.

Iris cooed. Then she realized that she was almost hearing about her mother’s sex life and scrunched her face and made a gagging motion. “Yuck! _Date!_ ”

Date had a similar realization. “Why the hell am I talking to you about this, Ota?! And Iris is right there!”

“Does anyone wish to see a party trick?” asked Aiba, saving Date’s ass as per usual. “I can read CAPTCHAs!”

Date, Ota, Boss, and Iris all stared at Aiba.

“You mean those words with all of the squiggly lines and weird backgrounds that show up when you try and buy concert tickets?” asked Boss. “You weren’t able to read those before?”

“Correct! And I can read them now. Can you please show me a picture of a CAPTCHA?”

Boss frowned but pulled out her phone anyway. “All right, here you go. What does it say?”

Aiba stared at the phone screen. She squinted, staring at the text intensely. “Uh… Are you certain this one has words in it?”

Boss looked at her phone. “Yeah, I am. Why, are you having trouble reading it?”

“Absolutely not!” Aiba squinted harder, frowning. “Uh… I think it starts with a ‘c’?”

“That’s an ‘f’.”

Aiba pouted. “I thought I could. Ugh.”

Date laughed. “Must be hard being an AI, huh?”

“Harder than you’ll ever know.”

“It says ‘fan’ and then it says ‘shoes’, Aiba. It was incredibly easy for me to figure out.”

“In my projected state, you know I can still shock you, right?”

“Try it,” said Date, grinning evilly. "You never know, I may even like it.”

Crossing her arms, Aiba said, “If I weren’t in your eye right now, I would absolutely walk away in a huff.”

“Yeah, well, shame. Funny how that works, isn’t it?”

“You have no respect for others, Date!” said Aiba. “You’re constantly horny, and you make me bear witness to it!”

Boss laughed. “I think that’s just what men are like, Aiba. They’re not the only ones who are constantly horny, though they do tend to be more obvious about it.”

“That’s a sexist generalization!” countered Ota.

“Not like our current subjects are very helpful,” said Aiba. “Neither of you are very respectful.”

“And Ota is very horny,” added Date.

“Why are you attacking _me_?!” cried Ota. “You’re being attacked, too!”

“I know what I am,” said Date, leaning back and taking another sip of his wine glass. “But I don’t mind being called horny. I’m proud of who I am.”

“Maybe you shouldn’t be proud of _that_ ,” mumbled Aiba.

“Fine,” said Ota. “Maaaaybe I am just a tiny little bit horny. But that doesn’t mean I’m not respectful of others!”

Aiba, Boss, and Date stared at Ota. Iris just sighed.

“F-fine! But at least I don’t go googoo-gaga whenever I see a porno mag lying somewhere!”

“I don’t do that now!” countered Date. “That was when I was in my old body and when I lacked oxytocin. I’m a changed man.”

“Date,” said Aiba. “Look, there’s a porno mag in the Psync machine’s seat! Quick, get it!”

With no hesitation whatsoever, Date gasped and shot up, spilling his drink. “A PORNO MAG!?” He sprinted down the steps to the Psync machine. Aiba, being projected from his eye, was forced to follow Date.

Iris, Ota, and Boss also followed for the hell of it.

“Liar,” Date said sharply, having reached the machine. “There’s not any kind of magazine here!” He groaned. “Seriously, Aiba! Why do you always do this?”

Aiba giggled. “It does increase your reaction time.”

“How would you like it if I tempted you with something you really wanted and then it was a lie?!”

“It’s physically impossible for me to want something as heinous as a porno mag. And even if I did, I have _other_ ways of getting what I want.”

“I’m sure you have some weird desires in that little eyeball-shaped brain of yours. No one is immune to the power of porno.”

“I am. I don’t have a libido.”

“You don’t know how unlucky you are.”

Boss sat down on the Psync machine chair, lifting one leg over the other. “Hey, Date?” she asked.

As he saw Boss in the Psync chair, Date’s heart began to pound.

Suddenly, he remembered – in another timeline, he _was… Boss?!_

No… That wasn’t right. Date was _in_ Boss. He’d been in her body. The memory of the entire thing felt fuzzy, almost as if it hadn’t _really_ happened. Yet, Date knew it had happened just the same. He was certain he wasn’t just imagining it. Could it have been from another universe?

 _Aiba,_ Date said to Aiba through his neural link. _Do you have any data on me and Boss swapping bodies using the Psync machine?_

 _No,_ Aiba replied. _I don’t think I do. Why do you ask?_

_I remember it. I think… I think it happened in an alternate world. You don’t have any data on alternate worlds, right?_

_Obviously not. I’m an AI, not a god._

“Sometimes, I wonder why I even bother asking,” Date mumbled.

Ota, Iris, and Boss stared at Date.

“He was talking to me,” said Aiba.

“I didn’t hear anything,” said Iris. “How’d you talk to her without moving your mouth?”

“We can communicate via Date’s eye socket,” said Aiba. “It’s like telepathy, only with science.”

“Whoa!” Iris gasped. “That’s so cool!”

“Maybe if I wasn’t attached to a horndog,” Aiba said under her breath.

“Hey Boss,” said Date. “I just remembered something. And this is going to sound weird, so just go with it, okay?”

Boss appeared inquisitive. “Go on. I’m listening.”

“Do you remember… me and you swapping bodies?”

Boss frowned. “I think I would know if I was you right now. And so would you - I don’t think you’d be able to keep my hands off me!”

“That’s not…” Date cheeks were flushed. “I don’t remember touching _anything!_ ” Strangely, Date felt _jealous_ of his alternate self. Surely, that Date must have touched Boss’s boobs. That lucky guy…

“Well, then it didn’t happen.” Boss crossed her legs. “You wouldn’t be able to last a day inside a woman’s body without touching yourself.”

“Iris!” Date barked. “Do you think I’d touch my boobs if I were a woman?”

“Uh…” Iris looked at Boss and then looked at Date. “I think I _really_ need some wine before I answer that question.”

“Nope, nice try. Ota, what do you think?”

“I agree with whatever Iris says,” Ota said quickly.

Date glared at him, then turned to Aiba. “Aiba?”

“Knowing you,” Aiba said, “you’d spend the _entire day_ locked inside your bedroom if you were a woman. Or had a girlfriend. Or had even a _picture_ of a-”

“Enough!” said Date. “I get it! Boss, I’m serious. I can prove it. I can prove myself.”

“Prove yourself?” Boss asked. “What, are you going to magically give yourself a woman’s body?” She laughed and looked to Date.

Date’s eyes darted to the Psync machine.

As realization dawned on Boss, she looked to the Psync machine and frowned. “Do you seriously want to swap bodies to prove a point? Are you challenging me to a bet?”

“Is it a bet if I know I’ll win?” Date asked, grinning smugly.

“Hah!” Boss laughed heartily. “Fine, I’ve always wondered what it was like to be a man, and your body isn’t half bad. What are the terms of the bet?”

“Hmm…” Date pondered this. “We swap for a day. First person to touch themselves loses and has to buy the other a lobster dinner _and_ gets to record an embarrassing video in the other’s body.”

Boss grinned. “Deal. But it can’t be a sexual video.”

“I’m fine with that. I know plenty of other ways to humiliate you.”

“And I you. Shake on it?”

Boss and Date shook hands.

“W-wait,” said Ota. “When you say ‘the first person to touch themselves’, what do you mean specifically? That could mean a _lot_ of things. Like, you’ll have to touch yourself to pee, Miss…” Ota looked at Boss confusedly. “Uh, what was your name again?”

“You can call me Boss,” said Boss. “Although I suppose you can call me Date as soon as we swap.” She uncrossed her legs and looked down, grinning. “This is going to be verrrrrry interesting.”

Iris finally spoke up. “Do you think this is a good idea? What if you get stuck in each other’s bodies or something? I’ve seen a lot of movies where that happens!”

“That is statistically impossible,” said Aiba. “At worst, if there’s an incompatibility, both Date and Boss may have to wait for the Psync machine to cool down. But that’s it.” Aiba beamed. “I cannot _wait_ to have an operator that only thinks with her head.”

Boss looked at Aiba and grinned mischievously. “Having a robot in my brain will be fun.”

Aiba pouted. “But I’m not a-”

“Well, are we going to do this or not?” asked Boss. “Come on, Date! What are you, chicken?”

Date sat down opposite Boss on the Psync machine. “I am not! Bring it!”

“Iris!” barked Boss. “Go up the stairs and hit the green button!”

“Seriously, guys,” said Iris. “I’m the only sober one here, and I think this might be a reaaaaally bad-”

“Ota!” shouted Date. “Go up the stairs and hit the green button!”

“Got it!” Ota ran up the stairs and did as instructed. The machine began to whirr loudly and spin. Date and Boss laid back.

Suddenly, as far as Date and Boss were concerned, the world went black.

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you think in the comments. I haven’t done a massive fic like this in quite a while and do plan to update it regularly!
> 
> Thank you for reading -- I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
